This invention relates to the field of devices for gripping pipes, nuts, or the like, and more particularly to a wrench using a strap or a cable as the means to adjust the jaws of the wrench as opposed to a conventional barrel adjusting nut. The purpose of the invention is to lighten the weight of the wrench, reducing the amount of unnecessary metal or material needed to create a strong wrench, thusly reducing production and shipping costs of the invented wrench. A lighter wrench will offer the user greater mobility and result in reduced muscle fatigue.